Another Hole In The Universe
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: The Doctor just wanted a nice travel around with his newish companion,Clara. Unfortunately, he's invaded by his past. Someone he hadn't expected to ever see again, at least not in his current time stream. They deliver grave news which should also be good news, but not when it creates a hole in the universe. - Definitely not canon because this could never happen. Love it though. :)


**My first ever Doctor Who fanfic (well, on my own) and I'm not 100% sure if it sounds okay. I know it probably sounds amateurish and stuff. I am much better with stuff I'm used to. I love love love DW and well, I really wanted to try something that I could possibly make into something long term. Let me know. And also, if anyone wants to volunteer to beta this story, ring me a bell. :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own a TIME LORD but by golly I wish I did. Also this is in the 11th Doctor's POV. I heard Matt's voice while writing. Hehehe. Love that man! *cries* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEEEEEEEEAVE?! **

**Ehem. **

**P.s. Sorry if the first half makes no sense what so ever. I had one train of thought which turned into something else. But at least you realise what happens to Clara. :P**

**Chapter one.**

There were strangers in the TARDIS. How in the world did they get there? The Doctor was baffled. Even more so than usual, if he was honest. He'd only planned on picking up Clara so they could go to a planet the size of a massive hippo. Okay, maybe not that big. What was he thinking? He couldn't bring _strangers_ on board. That was...sacrilege. Or something. He was good with words unless it came to people he didn't know.

He wiped his brow, hands fluttering with agitation. He pressed a button, shiny and red on his console but nothing outrageous happened. He was trying to put off the inevitable throw down, or whatever they called it these days.

"Well, hello there," he said out loud, ignoring odd glances from Clara. She was dressed just as fun and frilly as usual, except this time her hair was tied up and he kind of liked it like that if he was being honest with himself. _Don't be absurd. She's human. _And that was just incredible how she managed to make his thoughts change like leaves in the wind. "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, er," He stuck his hand out graciously and stranger one returned the favour by shaking it. Stranger one was a _girl_ and her palm was sweaty and icky and the Doctor wiped his hand subtly on his dark grey shirt. It was the most solemn colour he could find because he just felt like it. There really was no reason when it came to fashion. He picked the first thing he saw most of the time.

"The Doctor?" The girl said. Couldn't have been older then Clara who was raising her eyebrows as if to tell him to not answer that question because it would most certainly lead into more questioning, which was what he didn't want. He didn't want them on his spaceship in the first place.

"Yes," he said, lips dry with panic. "That's what I said. Now if you don't mind," He went to his console and stared at the small screen that told him where they were.

Clara came and stood beside him. "Doctor, are you alright? I mean, with them being here? I didn't think about asking..."

"No, you didn't. But it's okay, I mean, I don't like it, but if they're friends of yours then why not?" He clapped his hands together and laughed. "It'll be like old times when I-" His trail of thought was turning dark and he didn't want that, he couldn't have it because it led to a place he might never return. He dropped his laugh to a half smile and Clara beamed at him like he was the moon and all the stars shone just for him.

"Great," she said, perking up. Then she seemed to think twice. "But if you change your mind..."

He reached down and took her hand, resting her palm against his chest where his two hearts thumped away. He opened his mouth to say something profound, something heartfelt, but the feeling didn't sit right in his gut so he said, "Clara, go show them around."

She disappeared quickly and soon the strangers, who he still didn't know the names of, and quite frankly didn't want to, even though that was terribly rude of him, and he sighed.

"What are we going to do, eh?" he said to the console. Something bleeped but nothing spoke back. He wished she would. He remembered that time the TARDIS came alive as a woman, and he felt himself blush a hundred shades of crimson. That was a weird but great day for him. Also sad. Yes, very sad. His eyes became clouded and he shook it off.

Running footsteps made him turn toward Clara who bounced right into him. He caught her arms before she could do any damage to the TARDIS. She sounded out of breath and manic in her wide eyes and coloured cheeks.

"Doctor, something's happened. Something very wrong. I don't know, please,"

He felt the ice creep up in his blood stream and he frowned. He could frown for a lifetime if only people would stop telling him not to.

"What did you do?" he said in a low voice. Not quite calm, but enough that she didn't start getting upset. He couldn't handle it when people got upset. It made him feel weird.

She rattled off about her showing them the library and the swimming pool, and when she got to the part about a scraping sound near the bedrooms, she started hyperventilating. He put his hands on her shoulders and she took slow breaths in and out until she could speak again.

He was running, though, before she could finish. Something was inside the TARDIS that was not right.

"Hello?" A voice he recognised. A voice that could not be possible. It came from his bedroom. A bedroom he hadn't slept in for many years because who needs sleep? He certainly didn't. He was a Time Lord at over a thousand years old and...he was oh so tired. He couldn't deny it anymore. He peeked around the door and he froze. He hadn't been this frightened of seeing this person in...however long it had been.

"River." He said upon seeing her sitting on his single bed that looked like a thin layer of dust had made itself right at home on top of it.

"Hello Sweetie." she said rather seductively. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" Because his expression said quite the opposite. It meant if she was here, something had gone wrong in the universe, some paradox had broken or something wibbly wobbly timey wimey had _gone oh so badly wrong _and...

"You're dead," he said under his breath. But she heard. She always heard.

River Song looked down at herself, dressed in tight black trousers and a white blouse that had frills by the neck line. Her hair was just as out there as was the two guns strapped to either hip.

"Am I? I don't believe I am," she counter argued. "In fact, I feel very much alive."

"Were you trying to scare away Clara?" he asked, ignoring her attempt at flirting. She walked toward him, while he stepped back and fiddled with his bow tie because he was incredibly nervous.

She looked away and back at him and smiled. "I was trying to get your attention."

"But why not just go to the console room?" He was confused and a little scared.

She shook her head.

"But you can't can you?" he answered for her, figuring it out too late. "You're stuck here." He slapped his forehead. "Of course. So, tell me? How big is the hole?"

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about my dear?" She walked around him and taunted him. She had too much of a hold on him that shouldn't be possible.

"River! Tell me you didn't do anything stupid? _Tell_ me, please."

"I didn't _not_ do anything stupid," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh River, River, River. When will you learn? You're supposed to be dead. We said goodbyes and you know I hate those. Why couldn't you stay-"

She put a finger to his lips and he smelt her perfume. Strong and vibrant with a hint of musk and...lemons. Why could he smell lemons?

"Clara?" he shouted into the endless stream of hallways that filled the TARDIS. "Clara, could you come here for a moment?"

"She won't hear you, my love."

"And why not?" He strode across the room until he was facing a window that only showed the endless blackness of the galaxy.

"Because you're not in the TARDIS right now," she said. And then the Doctor's mind went into overdrive and he spun on his heels and fisted his hands in anger that he hadn't felt in so long. It wasn't even directed at River. More at himself for being _so stupid. _He couldn't even form words and that was a first. He stared at her wide eyes and open mouth and wondered what could possibly have been urgent enough that she'd destroy the universe to find him and then she said, "I had to find you because..." She inhaled. "I've found them. Amy and Rory. My parents. They're alive. And...they're on Earth."

Several minutes passed of the Doctor pacing and threading his hands around the back of his head until he could almost feel his biceps fighting for release before he could begin to comprehend the trouble they were in. Are in. He didn't even know what year or world they were in. On.

"What, when, I mean, _how?!" _He was utterly incredulous and horrified. To see the Ponds again would be...

He couldn't begin to arrange his emotions. He hated emotions most of the time. They only led to heartbreak and headaches.

River took a seat on the end of the bed like she had when he'd seen her moments before. She crossed her legs and her arms.

This time she was sad. Sad and a little concerned. This made the Doctor realise that maybe she wasn't simply reckless and that she knew the consequences all too well.

"If I knew, Doctor, I'd tell you. They seem just as confused and lost as, well, I am."

"Where exactly are we?" he asked after a pause. He couldn't think straight. It hurt.

River sighed dramatically, obviously knowing how much this was bothering him. "Sector 20 of Galactian Zero."

His eyes became round and surprised. "I thought they bombed this place. Is it inhabitable?" She'd found his curious side once again and he took out his Sonic and examined the walls and the corners for signs of life.

"Not that I'm aware. I mean, we can breathe. I just don't know if anyone else is here. This was the only place in the universe I could find to have privacy."

"And where the hole in time wouldn't crack. Yes, I guessed that."

"Only because I helped you," she said with a wicked grin.

"Don't be silly, River." He stopped scanning and waved his hands in the air. "Well okay then, take me to them."

"You sound like you actually want to go."

"Well of course I do." He felt a little peeved that she would think him so mean. "I can't say I'm ecstatic over the pain it'll do but..." The Doctor went pale.

"What? What is it?"

He swallowed hard. "Clara. I've left her. She'll be..."

"I'm sorry Doctor. There's nothing I can do."

He shook off the dread and took River's arm. "I suppose you have trans-" And before he could finish, they'd disappeared.


End file.
